


Communication

by akamatsu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamatsu/pseuds/akamatsu
Summary: Various drabbles, various short stories, various pairs, mostly unrelated and non-linear. I just want to post shorter things somewhere. Tags will be updated. I also said various pairs but so far I've done just the same one so I'm probably a liar.
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Liliadent Krauser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. (Kirihara/Krauser) study date

**Author's Note:**

> Spoken English words are in italics.

“Gh…” mutters Kirihara, as he taps his pencil against the side of his head, furrowing his brows at the worksheet in front of him.  
“Agh what the hell! This doesn’t make sense at all?! How the hell am I supposed to do this?” He slams his pencil down and ruffles his hair out of frustration.

“Is there a part you’re stuck on?” asks his tutor. Krauser hadn’t been able to focus on his own Japanese assignment because he’s been too busy helping Kirihara with his English homework. They agreed to start studying for their language classes together, so that way they have a native speaker to ask for help. It's also a way for them to bond a bit and talk more. However it didn’t quite work out the way Krauser expected, because Kirihara could barely write in his own language without making mistakes everywhere, and is of no help to Krauser when he has questions. Kirihara also often gets distracted, easily frustrated, or just falls asleep in the middle of studying.

“Yeah… I can’t tell when to write ‘ _played tennis_ ’ or ‘ _playing tennis_ ’ or whatever it is, it’s so weird.”

“ _Hmm, okay,_ let me see what you have written down.” Krauser scoots closer to lean over Kirihara’s paper to take a closer look.

Krauser doesn’t realise how close he is to Kirihara’s face, and stares in confusion when Kirihara flinches and pulls away in a panic.  
“... _Um_ , what are you doing?”

“Ah! N-Nothing? What um, what are you doing?”

“I'm helping you…? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! S-sorry uh," he attempts to regain his composure and fumbles as he point at his paper, "this question! This.”

“...I see.” That was weird, but whatever. Krauser takes a look at the paper again. His hair starts falling in front of his face, so he grabs the rubber band on his wrist to tie his hair back, something he usually doesn’t do, but his long hair tends to get in the way when he studies. “The question is asking what you did the previous day, so you answer with past-tense. Got it?”

Krauser looks up to see Kirihara definitely not listening, and instead is just staring dumbfoundedly straight at him. “Kirihara-san?”

Kirihara blinks into attention, clearly distracted. “Yea! It’s um! Wait what did you say?”

“I was explaining the question. Is there something on my face? Because you keep staring at me weird.”

“Oh! It’s just… I don’t know, I’ve never seen your hair up like that!”

“So?”

“I think… it looks really pretty on you?” Kirihara diverts his eyes and looks a little flushed, not really knowing how to deal with saying something like that to him.

Krauser blinks at him, also not knowing what to say. He’s used to getting compliments from people, but he didn’t really expect it from Kirihara, and this compliment actually makes him feel… warm? He typically just brushes it off when it’s said by other people, but he’s genuinely happy about this one. Huh.  
“You’re weird.”

“Hey what the hell? I just said something nice and you’re being mean!” Kirihara says as he pouts.

“Haha, _you’re adorable_.”

“And now youre laughin- wait was that English? Uhh, that was…," Kirihara says trying to remember words and concentrate, "y...you… um… d...door… uh…”

Krauser leaves him to try and figure out what he said (he definitely won’t), but remembers why they’re there and that he was in the middle of an explanation. “If you study properly then you’ll know what I said. Can we go back to the question?”

“Tch, you keep doing this you bastard, I’ll figure out all the mean things you probably say to me in English, soon!”

“ _Good luck_.”


	2. (Gen, mentioned Kirihara/Krauser) Christmas gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirihara chats with Marui on their walk home afterschool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Kirihara/Krauser but only mentioned

“Christmas!! It’s finally almost Christmas! I’m gonna get the BEST gifts this year I can feel it, I’ve been suuuper nice this year, you can vouch for me, right senpai?” 

Marui glances at Kirihara, knowing damn well that that’s not true, but is just gonna play along anyways to avoid complaints. “Yeah yeah, sure. Well I’m gonna have so much fun eating all the sweets I’m gonna get.” He smiles smugly to himself.

“You better share! I’m probably gonna get random snacks from all the senpai on the team too though.”

“Well surely you got us something good back since we’ve worked so hard at taking care of our little second year.” He ruffles Kirihara's hair.

“Eh? Well… I kinda didn’t think about gifts yet ‘cause I kept thinking about what I was getting this year!”

“Seriously? Christmas is in two days! Well, at least you got your boyfriend something, right?”

Kirihara freezes.

He looks slightly panicked, diverts his eyes to the floor and just whispers “...Fuck.”

“Akaya… No way… Isn’t Christmas supposed to be super important for him cause his family is super religious or something? Dude you can’t just not get him something.”

“I know!! I just forgot!! Uh, crap, senpai what do I do?!”

“Shouldn’t you be the one that knows what he’d want best?”

“Um... he likes... flowers?”

“I don’t trust you with giving plants as gifts anymore after what happened with Yukimura.” He sighs. “Fine. I’m calling Jackal, we’re going shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with Yukimura is when (in canon) he brought him a potted plant as a gift for when Yukimura, but didn't know that potted plants had bad symbolism and meaning as a gift for people in the hospital, and Sanda got really mad.


	3. (Kirihara/Krauser) braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirihara plays with Krauser's hair as they watch a movie.

Krauser rested his head on Kirihara’s lap as they relaxed on the couch while watching a movie. Kirihara was insistent on checking out movies that Americans watch during Winter and Christmas, but since it was early November and it wasn’t a very Christmas-y mood quite yet, Krauser decided on _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Is that even a Christmas movie? Would Kirihara even be able to tell? At least it wasn’t the Hallmark Christmas movies his parents favored watching with the family every year.

Sometime in the middle of the movie, when they were both mindlessly focused on watching, Kirihara started playing with the blonde boy’s long, silky hair. It felt nice, and all, and then he started to braid it. That’s a little weird, probably.

“What are you doing?”

Kirihara blinks into attention. “Huh? Oh, uhh… I don’t know?”

Krauser sits up and pulls out his phone to look at the mess his hair probably is and… It actually looks nice? It’s a horizontal braid running along the side, headed towards the back, but since he stopped him midway it’s unfinished.

“Oh, cute. Could you finish it?”

“Yea sure!” says Kirihara as he continues from the other side of his hair.

“Where did you learn to do this? I honestly thought you’d be terrible with hair.”

“Huuuh? How so! I do my hair everyday of course I’d be good at it. But my sister nags me to braid her hair all the time ‘cause she doesn’t wanna do it herself. Your hair is more fun to play with, though!”

Krauser hadn't been able to tell that Kirihara actually styled his hair. “Hmm. Well you should teach me and I could braid your hair in return.”

“Really? But I don't think my hair is even long enough for that?”

“Fine, then grow it out until I can.”


End file.
